leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrrley/Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer
Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Attack Speed and 2 (3 * Ezreal's level) on-hit Magic Damage. This effect can stack up to four times. }} Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line that will deal physical damage and apply on-hit effects to the first enemy it hits. If it strikes an enemy unit, all of Ezreal's cooldowns will be reduced by 1 second. 2000 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Ezreal shoots a draining beam of magic in a line. Upon colliding with an enemy champion, it deals magical damage and slow them. The beam then returns to Ezreal granting him movement speed in return. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Ezreal instantly teleports to the target location and fires a homing bolt at the lowest nearest enemy within 750 range, dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 475 }} Ezreal channels for 1.5 seconds to ready 3 charges of Mystical Barrage. During the next 7 seconds he can fire these barrages to deal magic damage to enemy units in a line. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Commentary I wanted to make Ezreal more viable as an ADC since he's incredibly fun to play and kites super well. So I thought that I could emphasise this part of his kit by reworking his Essence Flux (which is pretty useless on AD Ezreal) into Essence Drain while also (hopefully successfully) turning him into an actually focused AD caster. He still is an AD caster like he was supposed to be but he scales better into late game. AP Ezreal got hurt by the rework of his Essence Flux but his new W still passes through minions and his passive will now actually be useful for him and the scaling on his Q went up. Passive: I like Ezreal's passive, it gives him nice sustained damage when he's out of spells. But it fell off late game and it was pretty useless for AP Ezreal while (hopefully) not overpowering AD Ezreal. Q: I didn't change much about this skill. The base damage went up by 5, the AD scaling was reduced by 10% since his other abilities now also scale with AD and I didn't want his damage to skyrocket too high. Also, his AP scaling on this ability was increased by 10% to compensate for the lower scalings on his W and E. W: There wasn't much use to his life W as an ADC and blinking into it while kiting is pretty hard to properly execute. So I turned it into an actual kiting skill although I feel like the Slow/MS numbers are a bit too high, I'm not sure. E: I didn't change much about his E, except a new Bonus AD scaling and in return lower AP scaling. It also deals physical damage now. The AP nerf will hurt AP Ezreal a bit but the priority change will benefit both AD and AP Ezreal. R: Trueshot Barrage was "fine" but I didn't really enjoy it as a spell. Sometimes it was too unreliable, or the damage reduction turned it pretty useless. So I basically cut it in three. Each barrage deals a third of the original damage and isn't global. The skill shot is extremely similar to Essence Flux but it is slightly slimmer and has a way shorter cast time (it still interrupts his movement though). Category:Custom champions